


Logs from Wells

by Page620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page620/pseuds/Page620
Summary: Barry visits the time vault and learns that Dr. Wells... Eobard Thawne had kept a log. Does he want to know what it's about? Will knowing open up old wounds or will it give more insight on why Thawne hated him so much.





	1. First week peek

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching season 1 again and I was curious about the "Power Outage" episode where Wells was talking to Gideon and entering a log. I started wondering what other log entries there might have been prior to Barry being struck by lightning and also while Wells was training him to be The Flash. This is just something I came up with.

Barry strode up to the A.I. It had been a while since he had conversed with it… her. Barry still couldn’t get over the fact that he had created this marvel in the future.

“Gideon,” he called out.

“Barry Allen,” she replied, “my sensors are picking up heightened emotions.”

Barry stood in surprise. Of course Gideon would have sensors that can monitor emotions. Heartbeat, breathing, body heat… maybe even physical attributes like stance and facial expression. Yeah, he figured that he would have programmed those in her. Still, it was kind of eerie knowing that he was basically talking to a computer who could read him like a book, have loyalties to its maker and manage to survive and detect changes in time.

“Gideon,” he said again, “Do you…” he bit his lip trying to formulate the question, “Do you have records of Wells’ conversations with you? I mean, maybe a video file… or just an audio file would be fine but of course whatever you can provide. I don’t need it right away but I was just wondering and…” he stopped abruptly knowing that he had begun to ramble, “just, anything you might have would be nice.”

Gideon answered immediately, “Yes, Barry Allen, Dr. Wells had a weekly log which he started during the construction of the particle accelerator. He was quite diligent in record keeping. Would you like me to play them for you?”

Barry didn’t know how to react. He had come here to inquire out of curiosity but learning that Gideon had saved a weekly log of Dr. Wells and that he had done so since the construction of the particle accelerator made him a bit anxious. Did he really want to know what Wells… no, Eobard… did? How he planned for Barry to gain speed? Did Thawne talk about his mom, his dad, Joe, Iris?

He knew Thawne was gone but… did he really need to open this again? What did he have to gain from this? Maybe it would be easier if he got Joe or Cisco to join him before he started this. Iris would probably flip if she knew that he even considered this… then again, she was never one to turn down a good story even if it involved all of them being manipulated by an evil speedster.

Maybe just one… before he seeks out his friends… maybe…

“Gideon, is it an audio file?” he asked.

“There is a video file and a written document but if you would prefer just audio…” she began.

“No,” he interrupted, “no, a video file is good. Umm… can you bring up the log of the week when I woke up from my coma?”

“Yes,” she replied. A holographic screen appeared and there was Wells… Eobard Thawne.

_“Today, subject had awaken from his coma.”_ The familiar arrogant smirk is shown on his face as he wipes his glasses. _“He was disoriented and understandably perplexed about the nine months that had gone by.”_ He was pacing now… contemplating. “ _I feel the speedforce stirring when I am beside him but he still has no idea what he can do,”_ He shakes his head looking down and smiles _. “For a moment, I had thought that I would not be able to get him to learn about his abilities being so eager to get back to his loved ones before even realizing the signs of his power. But he returned… he returned.”_

His eyes turn serious as he says, “ _In less than 12 hours, subject is already displaying the recklessness that he has always been known for.”_ He purses his lips in frustration. “ _He has, without any knowledge of the power he possesses, decided that he needs to prevent dangerous metahumans from creating havoc. I have tried to discourage him from this. I do not want him harmed until I get what I need. He still has a long way to go._ _Surprisingly, he went to see the Arrow... Hah! Heroes... always having each other's back._

_“My assistants, Dr. Snow and Cisco are already inclined to help him with his endeavor with Cisco designing a suit that...” he chuckles, “he just needed the right motivation to steer him towards the right design.”_ He looks towards the screen with a sinister grin that shifts to one of anger. “ _He is not ready. He will get himself killed.”_

There is a lag and then the video comes up again.

_“Within the past 3 hours, subject has been able to apprehend a weather wielding metahuman. I have underestimated him, again. Some things never change."_

_"He still hasn’t unlocked his full potential but he has had a full taste of what he is capable of. There is no doubt in my mind that Barry Allen will become the Flash and the timeline will remain in tact.”_

\---

Barry stands still as the video ends. He has mixed feelings about what he just saw. On one hand, the dark plot of Thawne to get him faster to get what he needs even as far as monitoring his trek to Star City. And then, on the other, the admiration Thawne seemed to have of Barry being his foe. It was confusing.

"Thank you, Gideon," Barry turned to walk away, "I'll be back soon."

"You're welcome, Barry Allen. I'll be here," she said as she shut down automatically.


	2. Coma at STAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry asks Cisco to come with him during the next session with Gideon. Cisco comes up with the week to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm bad at summaries as you can see.This was longer than I had originally planned. I wanted to edit parts of it but I figured, might as well leave them in. I hope you enjoy it. I have some ideas of where to go next but would love to hear suggestions like who Barry will view the logs with etc. Anything I put in this story will probably pop up in the future so just take note of that as well. No plan for pairings yet. Don't know what other tags to place.

Barry walks into the cortex to find Cisco tinkering with some gizmo to add to his vibe gear. The engineer was attaching something to his goggles using a soldering iron which meant that small sparks were flying around him.

“Hey,” Barry greets him.

“Hey,” Cisco responds without looking up. “So, how did the A.I. interrogation go?”

Barry rolls his eyes, “It was not an interrogation. More like an inquiry…” he drummed his fingers on the table while he continued, “it was interesting though. Did you know that Wells kept a weekly log since the construction of the particle accelerator?”

Cisco stopped amid soldering, he lifted his head, placed the equipment carefully on its stand and swiveled his chair to face Barry. He lifted his protective mask with his gloved hands and Barry could read so many questions running thru his friend’s eyes.

“For real?” Cisco exclaimed, “He kept a record of what was happening here at STAR even before you were struck by lightning?” He started removing his gloves and went towards the computer. He played with the keys a little and then motioned to Barry to come over. Showing Barry the screen, he said, “I found this while I was searching for old prototypes we were experimenting on. Was the log anything like this?”

Barry looked at the screen and shook his head. There was a daily log file there – very straight forward and detailed but nothing like the one Gideon had shown.

“No,” Barry speed read the screen while saying, “this is more on the scientific side. It’s detailing the day to day movement in STAR. People, work, materials…” he turned to Cisco, “Wells’ log was more like a journal…” he paused. “… at least, the one that I viewed.”

Cisco stared at him for a second, “Wait. Viewed? You mean read, right?”

Barry shook his head again. “It was a video, man. Gideon said that there was a document but I opted for the visual experience.” He sighed. He was trying to gauge Cisco’s reaction if he would be willing to watch another part of the log with him. He didn’t feel comfortable going through it alone. Somehow, having someone there felt like the way to go.

“So you watched 3 years’ worth of footage in…” Cisco checked his watch, “… 12 minutes?”

Barry actually laughed out loud. It was funny how Cisco would think that, because he could speed read, he would be able to go thru the entire log that fast as well.

“Cisco, I only watched one log. The one during the time I got out of the coma.” Barry explained.

“Oh, that actually makes sense.” Cisco chuckled, “Are you planning to watch everything? What did he say? Did he say anything important? I mean, something we didn’t already know?”

“Not really. It was more of how he was upset that I wanted to be a hero too soon and stuff like that…” he snapped his fingers and said, “Oh, and he said that he had a hand in the suit design.”

Cisco’s eyebrows scrunched up at that information. He remembered how Wells had come into his workshop after the accelerator explosion and had seen him designing the fireman suit that Barry now wears as his costume. Originally, Cisco did not design a headgear and, although the pants were like the ones of the Flash, the jacket was still like the ones that firemen used – raincoat-ish, long, and loose. He also planned on making it yellow saying that it would be easier to spot around smoke. Wells had suggested the red color saying that, during a fire, there were a lot of yellows in the flames which had Cisco been confidently cocky enough to point out – reds would also be present. 

At the time, Wells suggestions just seemed like random musings for Cisco to think about. But now, Cisco realized that he had followed every suggestion that his former mentor had given. The headgear instead of the helmet, the detachable breathing apparatus instead of the built-in one that he was planning, the shorter jacket _(“Come on, Cisco,” he had said, “the entire outfit is already heat resistant. You wouldn’t want longer hems that can get snagged on burning furniture, would you?”_ ), and the health sensor attachments. Even the two-way radio that, though Cisco had thought about it prior to Wells’ suggestion, now had a modified camera and could combat sonic booms. He didn’t even realize that the aerodynamic design that Wells had proposed was really for the benefit of the comatose patient that they’d be harboring a month later.

It was a face palm moment for Cisco as he again realized the extent at which Wells had manipulated all of them, especially him. He did wonder, at first, how Dr. Wells had been able to see the need for all those things ahead of time. He had chalked it up to the forward thinking of one of the most brilliant minds in the planet. If only he wasn’t blindly idolizing the guy.

“Well, that explains that,” he exhaled pointing towards the uniform on the mannequin.

“Yeah,” Barry snorted. He might as well say it outright than tiptoe around his intentions. “So… would you want to join me when I watch Wells’ other logs?”

Cisco sat up straighter. Oh, this is what it’s all about. He smirked, “Yeah, sure. What the hell. Might pick up a thing or two while watching anyway.” He crossed his arms, “When are we gonna do this?”

Barry leaned on the desk biting his thumbnail absentmindedly, “We could watch one tomorrow. Gideon’s not going anywhere,” he shrugged as Cisco nodded. “Besides, I was also planning on telling Joe about it. He’d probably tell me not to get into it anymore but, I’m really curious. Do you think I should just let it go?”

“Well,” Cisco answered, “Wellsobard (Really, Cisco?) was really obsessed with you and your alter ego,” he leaned back on the chair as he pointed to Barry. “I guess, the question is, do you really want to hear about how he stalked you all those years? I mean, man, that’s creepy.”

Cringing, Barry gripped the edge of the desk he was leaning on. “You’re right, of course,” he shifted his legs to try and relax, “I just can’t help but feel that he may have left small clues as to why he was so angry at me. Why he hated me. He never did tell me the reason. Even after we sent him to the pipeline, he just said that it wasn’t important,” he shook his head with a sarcastic smile, “I hate how he could just disregard the fact that he killed my mom because he hated me. What could I have done to make him so mad? Mad enough to ruin so many people’s lives just so he can make sure that I was miserable.”

Cisco stood up and placed a firm hand on Barry’s shoulder while trying to catch his eyes. Barry stared at him with tears threatening to spill but not yet there.

“It may be a little therapeutic to watch it, then again, maybe not,” Cisco exhaled loudly, “Whatever it is, buddy, I will always be there for you. I’ll even bring popcorn.” He smiled.

Barry returned the smile and stood up straighter. “Thanks, Cisco. Umm… we should probably decide on what week we’d want to listen to.”

“Right,” Cisco tried to think of an interesting week at STAR labs.

“I was thinking, maybe, when we caught the trickster?” Barry said, “It… it was the day I realized that he was the Reverse Flash.”

Cisco shook his head at that, “Man, can we start this out slow? That’s too heavy for a beginner’s course in the workings of Wellsobard’s mind.”

“Well?” Barry waited, “Any other week you had in mind?”

“I was thinking... a little of the beginning first,” he started pacing and then stopped. “Barry, how about his logs while you were in a coma? I mean, you didn’t know anything about what was happening to you, right? It may be the best information we can gather.”

“Cisco,” Barry ran a hand across his forehead, “that’s nine months… roughly 36 weeks in total. You need to narrow it down, man.”

Grinning wildly, Cisco clapped his hands then pointed at Barry, “How about the week that you were brought to STAR labs?”

Barry shrugged and was already starting to imagine what Wells would be saying about that week. “Sure. So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, man. Bright and early… oh, well, late - in your case.” Cisco laughed and tried to dodge a light jab from Barry realizing too late that it’s almost impossible to dodge the fastest man alive. “No, fair. We need to set-up ground rules on the use of superpowers.”

Barry laughed feeling a lot lighter than he had during the start of the conversation.

\---

Barry arrived at STAR around 8am. He had a restless sleep last night just getting a bit anxious about the whole deal which he knew was silly. It’s not like Thawne would come back to life through the hologram – but he dreamt about exactly that. He dreamt that he was watching with Cisco and then a vibrating hand suddenly came out and thrust itself into Cisco’s chest as Thawne emerged from the video and thanked him for watching… like watching the video was actually feeding his life force or something.

Ok, so he was watching way too many scary movies. Maybe it’s time to delete his copy of “The Ring”.

He checked the cortex and found no one there. He called Cisco’s cell.

“Hey, man, where are you?”

“Woah, dude,” Cisco replied, “you abandon your signature move for a day and become all, ‘ _Hey, where are you?’_ right away?” Cisco teased, “You’re early. I’m in the workshop.”

Barry sped towards the workshop which thankfully had no loose documents or else there would have been another mess to clean-up.

“Did you even go home last night?” Barry asked.

“Yeah,” Cisco answered as he tinkered away on another project which looked suspiciously similar to Captain Cold’s cold gun.

“Umm…” Barry began, “Cisco, is that another cold gun?’

Cisco guiltily faced Barry and started to explain, “Yes,” he admitted, “but, before you say anything, I’ve made slight modifications and…”

Barry backed away a little. Really? Why? Why would Cisco build another cold gun?

“Look, man,” Cisco raised his hands in defense, “I couldn’t sleep last night. I kept thinking about Wellsobard and just couldn’t shake the feeling that we had to have something to counter his speed,” he held up a hand to stop Barry from interrupting and continued, “I know he’s gone and all that but it never hurts to be prepared just in case he drops by from another timeline or whatever, right?

“Cisco,” Barry rubbed a hand on his face, “if you don’t feel comfortable watching the log with me, just say so. But, this?” he pointed to the gun, “You realize that it can also hurt me. I mean, I got Cold to back down from hurting people but that may end up in someone else’s hands and…”

There was a pained expression on Cisco’s face. He had obviously not thought this through and had just set to work on the gun when visions of possible tragic scenarios crept up on him during the night.

“Hey, listen,” he said, “I want to watch it. It’s just… when I get jittery, I have to work on something and I didn’t really think you would mind. I mean, I knew you’d probably be concerned but… you know that I wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt you, bro. If it helps any… I’m also working on the thermal lining of your suit.”

The frown on Barry’s face grew into a grin. “ _My_ suit?”

Cisco was quick to answer. “Yeah, yeah, _your_ suit. I think I conceded to that a while back actually,” he smiled.

And just like that, the tension fell. Cisco covered his project with a piece of tarp nearby then rubbed his hands together. “So,” he said, “let’s go probe the mind of a psychopath,” he gestured towards the door of the workshop and he and Barry started walking towards the time vault.

\---

“Gideon?” Barry called out.

“Good morning, Barry Allen,” Gideon answered.

“You remember Cisco?” Barry introduced although he technically didn’t need to. He was sure the A.I. could just run a facial recognition software and match a name with the face.

“Yes,” Gideon replied, “Cisco Ramon, chief engineer of STAR labs, also known as Vibe. Best friend to Barry Allen and member of…”

“Aww…” Cisco interrupted and put a hand on Barry’s shoulder “Barry, you programmed Gideon to recognize me as your best friend? I’m touched,” he laid his other hand on his heart.

Barry smirked at him, “I haven’t done that yet… but, I guess it wouldn’t be a stretch to think that I’ll do that in the future,” he smiled and turned again to Gideon, “Hey, Gideon, I’d like to bring up Dr. Wells’ logs again please.”

“Of course,” she answered, “which week will it be for today?”

Barry turned to Cisco. He never did ask them about the timeframe of when he was brought to STAR labs. He knew that he was brought to the hospital first and then was transferred to STAR labs when Wells had offered Joe his help.

Cisco had a determined look on his face as he blurted out, “2nd week, February, 2014.”

Barry figured that Cisco had been thinking about that the whole time after their conversation the day before.

Barry now had a rough timeline of the nine months he spent in a coma. He had been struck by lightning in December, and brought to STAR labs in February then woke up sometime in early September.

“2nd week, February, 2014,” Gideon repeated as the log began to play.

\---

 _“It’s been two months since the particle accelerator exploded. After several weeks of planning, I was finally able to convince Joe West to allow us to bring the subject to STAR labs for recovery,”_ Wells removed his glasses and contemplated, _“I knew appealing to his protective instincts would convince him.”_

 _“Joe West… not as easy to manipulate as I thought though,”_ he stood resigned but still arrogant, _“I thought he would tear Barry down when he refused to believe in his claims of a man in lightning. I thought he would let Barry continue with therapy sessions well into adulthood. Oh, but the man was a father first to the young boy. He had a soft heart for the kid and treated him like his own…. Protected him… nurtured him… no doubt strengthened an already determinedly righteous soul into being a hero,”_ Wells frowned, _“He’s not a hero. He messes up and causes problems, too.”_

**Barry stood in attention at these words. A clue. Barry had caused a problem… maybe in the future. Was that the reason why Thawne hated him?**

_“What matters now is that,”_ he continued, _”the subject is finally here. Dr. Snow will be monitoring his health daily. Cisco has already designed an EKG that will be able to keep up with the subject’s rapid heart rate,” he smiled as he wiped his glasses and looked into space, “He doesn’t know it yet but, I have already shared a lot of information with Cisco that will help him assist me in training the subject in the ways of the speed force. I have got him excited in designing a treadmill that can withstand high velocities and he hasn’t questioned any of my suggestions. I knew this…”_ he motioned to himself _, “…identity… will be useful in gaining the trust of the Flash’s future companions.”_

**Cisco frowned. Of course, Wellsobard knew that he would become friends with Barry. Thawne was from the future. He knew about things that would or could happen. Plus, he had Gideon, an A.I. that Barry built, assisting him in keeping the future he knew intact. If anyone had told him, when he started work at STAR labs that he would be working side by side with a superhero, he would have thought they were crazy. Ok, he might have geeked out at the idea but that was just him being himself.**

Wells breathed deeply as he went on, _“Dr. Snow is ready to get busy working on the subject. I assume it is to distract herself from the holiday this week. Valentine’s day… she still bears the loss of her fiancé. It has had her pretty determined to pour herself into work which is beneficial to me as I would need her to be vigilant of the changes that the subject will go through whilst in this state,”_ there was a mixture of concern and annoyance in Wells’ face which he later schooled as he continued, _“She has reverted to her somewhat… guarded personality… having lost the one person who was able to break down her shield of self-preservation… now, remaining focused on tasks that I hand down to her.”_

**If Barry and Cisco didn’t know any better, they would have thought that Wells actually cared about Caitlin. He was still an ass but there was a tone of fondness in his voice that was just beneath the surface when he was talking about her.**

**Cisco recalled the day when Barry was brought to STAR labs. It was a Tuesday and Wells and Caitlin had gone to the hospital for the final preparations for Barry’s transport. Joe and Iris had accompanied the ambulance and were asking questions about what STAR labs had to offer that the hospital could not. He had gotten along well with Joe almost immediately but was a bit surprised at the cold way that Joe would address Wells. Caitlin was doing her best to explain how Barry’s treatment was going to be handled while Iris sat beside Barry and massaged the back of his hand as he lay still on the bed.**

**Joe seemed concerned that only three people were still consistently present at the establishment and that the place seemed somewhat falling apart and labelled a “hazardous location”. Cisco had assured him that all the equipment there was still state of the art and that Caitlin was a very skilled bioengineer. Joe still seemed skeptical but had, obviously, no other options available to him. Cisco remembered feeling a bit jealous that Barry had a father, who was observably a surrogate yet so concerned about how his “son” was going to be treated.**

_“I have played the generous host to the subject’s foster father and his,”_ he cleared his throat with a cough, _“foster sister,”_ he smiled sinisterly, _“Oh, Iris…”_

**Barry narrowed his eyes at the mention of Iris. One of Barry’s worst nightmares, when he found out that Wells was the one who killed his mother, was that Thawne would do the same to Iris. He had threatened her when Joe started investigating his dad’s case again. He could have easily taken Iris instead of Eddie on the night they were on the bridge. But, he realized that Thawne must have known that Iris would be a driving force in getting Barry to fight him. Taking Iris would have left Barry distraught and lost. Barry’s main motivation to find him was the thought of not wanting Iris to feel upset and to suffer a loss because of him.**

_“… already the timeline is getting shaky with my ancestor feeling the need to step in and be a shoulder to cry on for the lovely Ms. West. But, the timeline is still intact and the future Mrs. Allen, oblivious of the connection she has with the subject, still hanging on to the sibling relationship that has muddled the emotions that used to be so clear in the previous timeline,”_ he paused and seemed to be in deep thought.

 _“This timeline, so crude yet still familiar from all the stories I used to hear. History in all its forms falls short when one experiences it firsthand with the perspective of what will be.”_ He put on his glasses and rubbed the back of his neck.

_“The subject is so much younger than he would have been in the original timeline. I needed to speed up this timeline. I need his speedforce to get back to my time. I have been patient. 13 years of watching from a distance… laying the ground work to establish myself, Harrison Wells… removing all the obstacles to achieving my goal… adjusting everything to create the perfect set-up for him to receive his powers. He is here now… so helpless… now, my creation. No more stories of accidents because this was carefully planned and executed. Yes, there were external consequences but nothing too bothersome.”_

_“The stage is set. The subject is on the verge of becoming my protégé,” he stares forward a dark tone to his voice, “And he will still die in my hands. There will be a time for reckoning. He owes me that much. To finally get my revenge for everything.”_

\---

“Dude…” Cisco glanced at Barry and took in his reaction to the last words of Wellsobard. That man really was obsessed with his friend. He started to think that maybe agreeing to watch these logs was not such a great idea. He wondered if knowing about what Wellsobard had planned would mess with Barry’s mind and cause him to do something stupid.

Barry was more surprised than angry at the revelations.

Wells had watched him grow up. He had meddled with certain elements in Barry’s life that Barry might not have even known about. He said that he was younger than he should have been… when he turned him into the Flash.

Wells had expected Joe to fail as a foster father and had actually been amazed that he’d turn out to be a good role model for him.

He knew about Barry’s psychiatric therapy sessions and how Joe had pulled him out of the program when he was advised to put him under heavy anti-psychotic medication as well as sleeping pills to get him through the nightmares that plagued him as a kid. Joe had opted to a far more difficult parental approach… watching over him till he fell asleep and rubbing small circles along his back to calm him down from his hellish dreams. Then, there were the small family gatherings that became traditions to the three of them. The movie nights, the family dinners and the simple picnics they would take when Joe was off duty. They even reached a compromise on when Barry could go see his dad. Those things balanced Barry off. He hadn’t realized exactly when the nightmares and the late night crying died down. He had just been surrounded by the constant support and love that Joe and Iris offered that he didn’t question the tragedies anymore… he accepted them and to a certain point pursued them – decidedly to make the people experiencing them feel better and move forward. Joe had once told him, “You can’t do everything but, you can do something.”

One thing consistently clear was Wells’ desire to get back to his timeline and… to kill Barry. That actually sent a slight shiver down Barry’s spine. He was glad that Cisco was with him today.

“Barry…” Cisco’s hand went to Barry’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Cisco,” Barry assured. He turned to his friend and gave a stiff smile.

Cisco clapped his hands together and exclaimed, “I’m glad I didn’t make popcorn. This was more of a “beer keg and chips” show,” he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Barry laughed at that and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, that was… something. Thanks for ummm… watching it with me.”

“That’s just it, Barry,” he replied warily, “I’m not sure this was such a good idea. It’s gonna mess with you head, man.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, “probably best to hold off ‘til the next one.”

“How about,” Cisco sighed, “holding off ‘til forever. Barry, this sick bastard has messed with your life enough. Don’t you want to just move on from this? I mean, there are better things to do than torturing yourself with this lunatic’s rants.”

“They’re not all rants and threats though…” Barry pointed out, “It’s also a different perspective to what we saw and experienced.”

“Uh, a messed up one.”

“Not all of it. He saw me as a villain in his story and I want to know why.”

“Why would it matter? He’s gone…”

“It matters because I may become what he hated. It matters because you were so affected by him that you’re building another cold gun just to be prepared if he ever comes back. It matters because no matter what timeline, what multiverse I go to, he will still be a part of my story,” he suddenly felt drained, “It matters, Cisco, because we need to be better than what he expected us to turn out to be. He may have lied to us while he was pretending to be Harrison Wells but here…” he motioned around the room, “he was open about how he felt, what he thought.”

Cisco had no rebuttal. He still thought that there was something wrong with exposing themselves to Wellsobard’s thoughts but he had to agree with Barry. He had been part of their lives for so long. Maybe, just maybe, watching this would bring about some closure.

“Are _you_ ok?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, but I think I need some pop tarts and maybe a large Big Belly burger.”

Barry nodded. He still had enough time to get food, eat and get to work. They said goodbye to Gideon with a promise to return again as Barry sped them both to Big Belly burger for a speedster version of a light breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
